


6/9/19

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69, M/M, That's it, Victor is ridiculous and has ridiculous holidays, any other variants of mutual dick sucking I can think of, mutual dick sucking, sixty nine, sixtynine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Victor celebrates all the best holidays with Yuuri





	6/9/19

Yuuri squinted at the calendar hanging on their fridge. Most of the days were penned with rink times and date nights, but June ninth was dominated by an empty red circle, no comments or notes explaining why. 

“Victor, why is today circled?”

From the living room, Victor called out, “Oh! I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me!” Victor stepped into the kitchen, looking unfairly handsome. 

He wasn’t even trying, that was the worst part. It was an off day for them, giving them a chance to rest and relax while they planned their next season. As a result, Victor was dressed down today, wearing a cozy pair of sweatpants and a slightly-too-tight v-neck T-shirt that showed off a downright _indecent_ amount of chest. Yuuri bit his lip, sucking in a breath. 

Between the amount of chest, the lovely, lean muscle of Victor’s forearms, and the endearing, messy silver of Victor’s hair in his face, Yuuri found it hard to breathe. And Victor was just leaning in the doorway, wearing a crooked little heart-shaped smile. If he was planning something…

Yuuri squinted. “Remind you of what, exactly?”

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor said. “Just look at the calendar. What is the date?”

“Um, June ninth?” Yuuri said skeptically. Victor stared at him, unimpressed. “What’s so special about June ninth?”

“The _numbers_ ,” Victor said emphatically. 

“June… is the sixth month, yeah? Six and nine, what’s so special about six-nine—” Yuuri broke off. Victor was grinning from ear to ear. “Victor, seriously?”

Victor laughed gleefully. “Sixty nine, yes? Come on, Yuuri, it’s a very special and important holiday that I think we should celebrate together.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were unbearably hot. “V-Victor, that’s-” He looked away, then back into Victor’s eager, blue eyes. “Not… a terrible idea, to be honest.”

“Yes, Yuuri! I knew you’d agree. Come on, I’ll feed Makkachin if you want to get ready.”

“Oh, we’re starting now?” Yuuri asked, startled. “Uh, sure, okay!” And yup, his dick was definitely already getting started, if the sudden stirring in his groin was any indication. His thighs rubbed together in an unconscious motion. He would need to get this show on the road. 

Yuuri hurried to take a shower and get himself cleaned up. He was barely out of the shower by the time Victor slipped through the bedroom door, closing it gently behind him to keep Makkachin out. Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel, his cock growing stiff between his thighs. He laid back in the bed. With a grin, he splayed his legs just a little bit apart. A teasing finger ran down his thigh, and Victor followed it with his eyes. 

“Mmm, my beautiful Yuuri,” Victor murmured. He swiped his tongue over his lips. “Don’t have too much fun without me, okay?” 

Yuuri grinned. “Then make it quick, love. You got me all excited, and I don’t know if I can wait.”

Victor feigned horror, and he was stripping off clothes as quickly as he could, diving into the shower. Yuuri turned on his side and dug through the drawers, searching out the lube and toys and anything else Victor might think they needed. It was good to have options. 

Victor was _ridiculous_ and _absolutely crazy_ and Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn’t love Victor’s ideas. _69, what a crazy holiday,_ Yuuri snorted. He laid back in bed, sprawled diagonally across it. It was a few more minutes before Victor stepped out, looking dewy and fresh. His skin was pink from the hot water. 

Yuuri let out a soft breath, smiling up at him. “Victor, how do you want to do this?”

“Lay your head off the bed for a moment. I want to try something. Do you trust me Yuuri?”

“With my life,” Yuuri said solemnly. He shimmied over the bed, on his back, until his neck was on the edge of the bed and his head was jutting off the side. He opened his mouth as Victor stepped close. “Deep throating?”

“Maybe in a bit,” Victor said. “I want to try something else. Hold on a moment.”

Yuuri murmured a soft sound of agreement. Victor’s cock bobbed close to his face, about as stiff as Yuuri’s. It looked so pretty and clean, lightly flushed, the head so kissable that Yuuri couldn’t resist leaning up to press his lips against it. He let his fingers trail lightly along the length. 

Victor’s cock bobbed slightly in the air, and Yuuri pressed more kisses down the entirety of it as Victor did _something_ above Yuuri. Yuuri could feel Victor’s chest rubbing against his. Whatever he was up to, Victor paused as Yuuri took some of that perfect, thick cock between his lips.

God it felt good to have Victor on his tongue. Anticipation had nothing on the moment he felt Victor filling his mouth, and he hollowed his cheeks and sucked lightly, stroking his fingers up what didn’t fit between his lips. Victor groaned. 

“Aah, shit, Yuuri, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Yuuri asked playfully. He batted his eyes, barely tipping his head enough to see Victor’s face. It was close to his thighs, pressing little kisses to Yuuri’s legs. The muscles in Victor’s legs tensed. Victor’s arms wrapped around his middle. “So what are you doing- AH!”

Yuuri yelped in surprise as he was suddenly hoisted into the air by his hips. Victor laughed as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist. The blood rushed to his head, and he wriggled so much Victor nearly dropped him.

Then, just as quickly as Yuuri was lifted, his cock was swallowed up by the warmth of Victor’s mouth. Yuuri could feel his brain turning to mush. “Ngghh, Victor, aah!” His body felt hot and twisted up and confused, and the heat didn’t know where to go. Blood rushed to his cheeks, to his cock, filling out and getting harder as Victor did his damndest to suck every last bit of pleasure out of Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri could feel Victor’s arms tight around his middle, holding him up in the air, and Yuuri felt the oddest mixture of power and helplessness. 

Victor had swallowed Yuuri’s whole cock down in one go, down the the very root, and Yuuri was dying. His thighs seemed to move by themselves, wrapping around Victor’s head and squeezing. Victor held him tighter in answer. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and sucked Victor back down. The moment he did, his world seemed to narrow, blinking into a void that was just Victor, just Yuuri, just their bodies as close as possible. Victor’s cock twitched in his mouth. Every second of it felt dazzlingly perfect. He was so wrapped up in everything of Victor’s, Victor’s arm’s, his cock, his mouth, and he gave Victor his trust so implicitly. 

Their lives were one. They couldn’t exist without one another, it was true, and this moment seemed like the perfect example of the ways their bodies fit together so easily. Yuuri was getting dizzy the longer this lasted, but he didn’t want it to ever end. He held Victor tighter, made certain that Victor could feel just how good he made Yuuri feel. Every ounce of pleasure Victor gave, Yuuri turned it back and gave it in kind. 

Victor’s hands smoothed over Yuuri’s ass, petting, stroking, squeezing as he sucked. Yuuri, inspired, grabbed a handful of his own, rolling the meat of Victor’s toned ass in his palms. 

Victor’s arms started to tremble after a few minutes of this. Yuuri patted his back, and Victor gently lowered Yuuri back into the bedsheets, never pulling off. Yuuri muffled his moans into Victor’s cock, using the new angle to take Victor deeper than before. 

He relaxed his throat. The head slipped deeper, deeper, brushing the back of his throat and making him gag a little. Tears pricked in his eyes, but determination surged inside him. He took a few tries, shifted the angle, and he eventually managed to take Victor down his throat completely. Oh _yes_ , Yuuri was waiting for this moment. 

He buried his chin in the soft, downy silver hair above Victor’s cock. He couldn’t breathe around the thickness, but when he pulled back with a cough, the musky-fresh scent of Victor and soap filled his nose. He swallowed Victor down again, carefully relaxing his throat to take it all again and listen to his beloved moan. 

Victor, not one to let Yuuri take the upper hand so easily, started to tease Yuuri’s balls with his fingers while he sucked, idly massaging them as he bobbed his head. Yuuri was seeing stars. 

They twisted and moaned together like this until, at last, Yuuri pulled back with a long cough. He tried to catch his breath. “Holy shit, Victor- I wasn’t expecting that. Lifting me, I mean.” His voice was already a bit raspy, and he could feel Victor shiver against him at the sound of it. 

“I have to surprise you somehow, don’t I?” Victor said wryly, panting hard. They shuffled around, backing it up enough for them both to be fully on the bed. 

Yuuri kissed his teeth. “You know it was supposed to be a rest day,” he teased. His breath fanned over Victor’s arousal. It twitched in interest, and Yuuri gave it a kiss. 

Victor peppered kisses of his own over Yuuri’s thighs, sucking up. “Yuuuri, you’re not going to tell on me, are you? You liked it, too.”

Yuuri laughed. “Terrible. You’re terrible. But your secret is safe with me.” Yuuri dipped his head, lazily trailing his lips along Victor’s cock, following the lines and veins with his fingers. He mouthed along it, kissing sweetly. Victor’s hands grew more bold, teasing, playing. “Mmm, Victor,” Yuuri mumbled. 

Victor smiled against Yuuri’s groin. “You like that?” 

“You know I do,” Yuuri said. He slowly spread his lips around the flared head of Victor’s cock, kissing the tip the way he kissed Victor’s lips. Victor let out a breathless groan that turned into a shallow wheeze when Yuuri tongued the slit. 

Victor grabbed Yuuri by the thighs and suddenly yanked, hauling Yuuri up onto the small of his back, legs sprawling wildly in the air. Yuuri let out a shocked sound in the back of his mouth, but he sank down deeper into Victor’s cock. 

He groaned as Victor’s kisses traveled down the length of his cock, lingering for a long moment on his balls to suck them into his mouth with just a little too much pressure. Yuuri keened into Victor’s skin. His nails sank into the meat of Victor’s ass, and Victor let them go, leaving one last kiss on them before traveling further down. 

Down, down, along the perineum, leaving kitten kisses and soft bites on the tender skin. Victor gave Yuuri’s entrance a little lick and Yuuri gasped. Victor bit into the meat of Yuuri’s ass, reassessed his grip on Yuuri’s thighs, and returned to the puckered hole, leaving a long, slow kiss right there. 

Yuuri’s brain melted into sludge as Victor’s tongue pushed inside him. Victor latched on, deepening his kiss. His fingers were almost bruisingly tight as they held Yuuri in place, kissing his entrance until Yuuri was a puddle of moaning goo. 

He could barely focus on Victor’s cock. He opened his mouth, taking Victor as deep as he could go. It felt so good to have something on his tongue as Victor played with him. The heat coiled inside him, winding tighter and tighter until it seemed to boil through his veins. 

“Mmmph, Victor,” Yuuri moaned. Victor took his cock in hand, stroking him in time with each plunge of his tongue inside. God, it felt so good to have Victor fucking him with his tongue, Yuuri was lost. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor breathed. His hips were squirming wildly, and Yuuri could barely hold him in place as he sucked and kissed Victor. Yuuri reached around, patting the bed for the lube. He found it, still bobbing his head on Victor’s cock, fumbling it open and pouring a little measure on his fingers. 

His head fell back with a sharp cry as Victor slid a spit-slick finger in beside his tongue. Yuuri warmed the lube on his fingers. It webbed between them, and he brought his hand around. He pushed one inside Victor, enjoying the way Victor’s hips bucked in surprise. A low groan eased out of Victor’s chest. 

“Mmm, Yuuri,” Victor groaned. He plunged his fingers in deeper inside Yuuri, pressing his tongue back in as well. Yuuri responded in kind, massaging Victor’s insides with his index finger. 

They both rocked their hips, lost in the feelings of pleasure, of giving pleasure back. They were mirrored on each other, a reflection of one another, a perfect ouroboros of pleasure. 

Close, Yuuri was so close, he could feel it on the edges of mind. Everything else was hazy as he drifted along, bliss twisting through him. He could feel Victor rocking frantically against him, rutting against Yuuri’s face. 

“Victor, want to taste you,” Yuuri murmured around the mouthful. 

“I’m close,” Victor panted. He devoured Yuuri, inside and out, and Yuuri’s toes curled. Yuuri let out a stifled cry as his body suddenly released, his orgasm striking him without warning. 

His cock pulsed, and Victor pulled off and moved to suck Yuuri’s cock through the last few jets. Yuuri wrapped himself around Victor, jerking his fingers frantically around Victor’s cock, running them along Victor’s innermost places, trying to find-

Yuuri’s fingers brushed the little nub, and he sucked hard on Victor’s cock, feeling Victor’s body stiffen under him. Suddenly, Victor’s cock began to jerk in his mouth. He tasted the salty, bitter flavor of Victor’s seed on his tongue, and he moaned. 

For a moment it was silent in the room, except for the sounds of their heavy breaths. Victor rolled to the side, weakly flopping so his head was near Yuuri’s. 

They traded a tired kiss. Yuuri could taste himself on Victor’s tongue. 

“That was good,” Yuuri murmured. 

“Not a bad idea at all,” Victor said. He had a messy grin on his face, hair perfectly disheveled, and the heart of his smile absolutely, perfectly endearing.

Yuuri nodded sleepily. “I think we should celebrate again next year.”

“Who says we have to wait?” Victor asked. “September sixth. The way the Russian calendar puts it, it’ll be 6/9/19 on September. So the fun doesn’t have to end.”

Yuuri grinned. “You are absolutely ridiculous.”

“Ah, Yuuri, but you love it!” Victor said, peppering Yuuri’s cheeks and mouth in kisses. 

Yuuri laughed. “You know I do.” He held Victor’s face in his hands, tipping it so he could kiss Victor’s lips. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to follow me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/AurumAuri14)


End file.
